There's a new kid at Konoha high
by miyako-uchiha
Summary: Sakura is new at konoha high. will she be able to get friends. also will she get a date to the dance? rated: T my first story. so don't bug me! couples: sasusaku nejiten shikaino naruhina hope you like it! Base story by: masashi kishimoto
1. The new girl

Sakura is new at Konoha High. There is a school dance and Sasuke needs a date. And Naruto is still clueless. [SasuSaku and ShikaIno and NejiTen and NaruHina My first fanfic!!

Chapter one: The New Kid

" Are we there yet?" sixteen year- old pink haired girl asked.

"Now now, Sakura, be patient. You've been asking that for the last two hours. And yes were going to be there in a couple of minutes." Said Sakura's mom.

Eight minutes later…….

" We're here!" Sakura's mom yelled.

Sakura got out of the car. There was this huge mansion in front of her. (Yes she is rich) It was going to be her new house. She was going to live by her self for a couple of years because her parents are going on a business trip.

" Bye Mom! Bye Dad!! Aringato!!!" Sakura yelled out.

Her parents left and Sakura went up the steps to go in her new home. She went in the house and heard a voice.

"Hello Sakura- sama I will be your new maid here in your house. My name is Yume!" said a lady with black short hair with a pretty smile.

"Hello Yume. I'll go up to my room now and unpack, aringato!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Sakura went up to her room. (It was huge) she sighed out. She knew it was the first day at her knew school and she was a bit worried.

"What I don't make any friends." Sakura thought!

"_Of course you'll make friends, baka! Just be yourself and remember DON'T BE ANNOYING!! Because you tend to talk a lot." Inner Sakura screamed._

" Yea thanks for the advice!!!" Sakura said sarcastically.

Sakura looked at the time. It said 12:00am. She took a short bath and went to bed.

The next day….

That night went by so fast for Sakura. She woke very early to get ready.  
She didn't want this school to be like her other schools. She was very smart and very pretty and was in perfect shape, but she had a big forehead, she was very sensitive and shy, and she was very smart. All the kids teased her and she had no friends. But now she was going to a new school with new beginnings.

Sakura brushed her long pink hair and put on a white headband. Next she put on a red t- shirt and some white capris. She put on white Nikes and walked to school.

When she got to school first she went to the front office to get her list of her classes.

When she got in and saw the secretary she had black hair and black eyes.

" Ah… you must be Miss Sakura Haruno" the secretary said ", my name is Ms. Anko. Here is your class list!!"

"Aringato" Sakura said quietly.

Sakura went to find her locker when….

Bump!!

End!!

Next chapter: new friends

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry this is my first story… reviews would be helpful!! Thank you!! I know it's very short..hehehehehe!!

Miyako-Uchiha

chapter 2: new friends


	2. long lost friends

Chapter 2: new friends

"Watch where you're going PINKY!!" said this raven haired hottie.

"_WOW! This Hottie is so sexy!" said inner sakura_

"Shut up" Sakura said aloud accidentally.

"What did you say?!" Hottie growled.

'' O sorry." Sakura said shyly.

She bent down to grab all her books on the floor. When she picked up her last book, another hand was next to hers. She looked up and it was the hottie. She thought that he had already left, but she was very wrong.

She then said, " Arigato."

Then she realized that they were still touching hands. She blushed madly. But he didn't notice. She held out her hand and said, " Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura. I'm, new here."

"Uchiha Sasuke." He ignored her hand and walked past her.

She talked to her inner, "Remind me never to date a jerk like Uchiha Sasuke."

"Forehead girl!" someone screamed.

"I know that voice." Sakura thought.

She turned around, "Ino-pig!"

The long lost friends ran up to each other gave a big sisterly hug. They told each other how they missed seeing each other. They were surprised that they go to the same high school. They were best friends since they were born, but had to get split up after 3rd grade. Sakura learned that Ino became very popular. Ino was wearing a navy blue tank top and a mid thigh length jean skirt. She was blond and she had a high pony tail.

"Let me check schedule and see what class we have together." Ino said.

Sakura's schedule:

Math- kakashi sensei

Japanese- kurenai sensei

Free period- asuma sensei

History- jiraya sensei

Physical education- gai sensei

Lunch

Music/dance- shizune



Science- orochimaru

Art- deidara sensei

Tae kwon do- itachi sensei

AP class: health/medication- kabuto sensei

Ino's schedule:

Math- kakashi sensei

Fashion- gai sensei

Free period- asuma sensei

Yoga- orochimaru

Physical Education- gai sensei

Lunch

Piano- yamato sensei

Science- orochimaru

"I guess we have some class together…Wow you have eleven classes, damn you're smart." Ino cried.

"well I guess so." Sakura replied

"let's get to class now." Ino said.

" Go before me. I need to put my books in my locker." Sakura said.

After putting her books away, she heard a strange noise coming from the locker next to her locker.

With her strength from tae kwon do she ripped open the door and….

Thump.

Next chapter: Class Trouble's


	3. new friends

Chapter 3: new friends

Chapter 3: new friends

" Ouch, ouch" screamed a blond boy rolling out of the locker. He was wearing a black 'n' orange collar shirt, jean shorts, and some black shoes.

" I'm gonna get you, teme!!" he screamed again.

" _Gosh this boy is loud! Can't you shut him up!!_" Inner Sakura said.

"Um, excuse but may I ask why you are screaming?" Sakura said to the screaming boy.

"Oh… you heard me," his face flushed.

"_Duh who couldn't hear you_," Inner Sakura explained.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hi I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm new here." Sakura explained.

" What's your first class?" Naruto asked.

" Math." She answered.

" Oh cool. We all have that class together. I'll show you where it is." He said excitedly.

" Who is we-," but before she could finish her question he was already pulling her down the hall. Just while they were walking a thought came up in Sakura's head.

" Um, may I ask why you were in that locker?" she asked.

" Well, my best friend stuffed me in there." He replied.

" Why would he do that?" Sakura stated still not understanding.

" Even though he's my best friend we fight a lot." He replied.

"Oh" leaving Sakura still confused.

They continued to walk in silence until…

" Here it is!!" Naruto screamed pointing to the door.

" Are you prepared to see what you are about to see?"

" I think so?" leaving Sakura confused. You could hear teenagers laughing screaming and just talking, but when Naruto and Sakura opened the door it all became……….

SILENT.

Then there was the teacher up on the white board writing 2+24. The kids were all in their seats and looked behaved.

Then Kakashi- sensei looked up and said, " Close the door."

When Naruto did what he was told Kakashi- sensei explained, " We thought you were the principal or some thing. Naruto, why don't you introduce us to your new friend."

" Oh, right! Hello fellow students. This is Haruno Sakura. She's new here."

"Very well then, all of you go back to what you were doing." Kakashi- sensei then pulled out an orange perverted book and started reading it.

Sakura followed Naruto to where a bunch a people were. She was guessing these were his friends. She recognized a few of them. One of them were Ino- pig and there was that guy who called her Pinky.

" Hey Ino- pig!" she called out.

" Forehead girl!" Ino replied.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Naruto asked.

" Yea." Sakura answered.

" We're best friends." Ino finished.

Sakura was about to walk over to Ino but then.

PULL!!

--

AN: hi plz I need advice. This is my first story.. I think it needs a lot of constuctuive critisism. Reviews needed!! Thank you!


	4. New enemies

Chapter 4: New Enemies

Chapter 4: New Enemies

Sakura quickly turned around and saw a short, fat girl that was wearing a black tube top that was above her belly button, a way too short miniskirt, black flats with glasses, and red hair. She was pulling Sakura's hair.

" Hi let me introduce myself. I'm Karin and I don't like you!" Karin hissed. She then pulled her hair even harder.

" Why are you pulling my hair?" Sakura screamed.

" Because this morning I saw flirting with my Sasuke!" Karin spat.

" Excuse me, but I don't remember flirting with anybody this morning." Sakura stated while push Karin off her. Karin fell on the floor and had a mad expression on her face.

" You bitch!! I'm gonna rip your face up!!" Karin screamed.

" I would do the same, but you don't have a face it's just a scary Halloween mask." Sakura smirked.

Then Karin got up and started toward Sakura. She was about to punch Sakura in her face, but then something stopped her.

" OWW! Who threw this pencil at my hand?!" Karin spat.

" Good aim, Tenten." Said a boy, who had long brown hair in a loose ponytail, white eyes, in a tan shirt and jeans.

" Thanks, Neji!" A girl, who had brown hair in two buns, a pink tank, and camouflage pants, said.

Karin looked furious, but then she went over to Sasuke.

" Sasuke honey your friends are being mean to me. Can you make them stop?" She pleaded while pretend crying.

" For the last time, I am not your boyfriend. And I never will be. So leave me alone!!" Sasuke yelled.

" Hmph!!" Karin stalked away.

The rest of the day went and they got to know each other. Sakura hung out with the girls which were Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. She couldn't really talk to the boys much because they were being chased by a bunch of fan girls…. And some fan boys. The boys were Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

Sakura was walking to her locker when…..

CRASH!!

--

PLZ more reviews.!! Thank you!! I know it's a short chapter but if I get more reviews I promise the chapters will be very long!! Thank you…again!!


	5. Help!

Heey Guys! Well, as you can see this isn't a chapter… and I'm really sorry for that.. but I'm having a HUGE writers block, and I need help. Who does sakura bump into? What's the next chapter? These questions need to be answered and you guys can help me with that. Added to that, I'm really new to this and how do I make that grey line between paragraphs? Just comment if you have answers, questions, suggestions, and or comments. Thank you soooooo much!

~ Miyako


End file.
